girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Contract completed! From this moment, my blades will fight by your name. Never give up! Always strive forward!" - After obtaining her. "Don't be afraid of lies because this world was built with deception." "If you never do anything, nothing will ever change!" "Only those who have nothing know the really important things of life!" "I don't want someone to choose me because of my qualities! I want someone who sees my wrongs and still choose me for who I am!" "If you have the persistence of a sunflower, you'll always find your sunlight!" "Choose me because I am worthy!" Intimacy Visit "Come over here. I'll make tea for you!" Nervous Visit "Please have a seat. And tea for you..." "Relax..." "Eh? Am I too serious? Am I? I always act like this." "Okay, I'll try to relax as well. What would you like to eat? I'll take both red-bean cake and cookies for you." "Sorry, I'm a little bit nervous. You are the first one to come over." Name of Sword "Why use double broadswords?" "My mentor said that they are more difficult than a single one. They can both attack or defend to protect the one that I want to protect." "He also asked me whether I'd like to have a try on butterfly swords." "One of this is named Continue, another Sever. Continue to miss someone, and server the bond with another. It didn't make any sense to me then." "Master, do you have a clue?" Fun at Practicing "The place where I was practicing..." "I've been following my mentor since I was little. I always blended myself into the woods so I could feel the drifting breath of this world~" "Something interesting? Of course I have!" "Once a bunny came to my feet. It showed no fear to me because the woods and I had been one." "Instead, it ate grass around me. Then I came there every day and I felt upset to leave it when I had to." "Master, it suddenly occurs to my mind that you and the bunny look alike a lot." Faith "Why was I keen on swords?" "It's a sort of faith. I didn't want to be teased just because I looked weak. I want to protect someone important to me." "Master, do you understand the feeling when you want to protect someone? I don't want to lose anyone I love." "I must be strong so that I can love anybody else." "However... I struggle recently ending up thinking that I'm not strong enough. But... It seems like that..." "No! Nothing!" Worries "Master.. I feel at sea these days. Can I talk with you...? "I want to be stronger to protect someone important to me." "And I thought as well that it would require a long time to meet the one I want to protect..." "But... I realized that even if I'm not strong enough, I want to protect you, master..." "But... I can't wait! Master, I want to get stronger during when I am protecting you..." Together Forever "This, this is..." "Master! It that true?" "Although I'm not strong enough, I'll protect you until I die!" "You just said that we would protect each other?" "Aha, great! It's my first time to hear someone will protect me!" "I cannot be happier. Master, I am so, so nervous!" "I want to be with you and become more powerful. I'll improve myself to stay with you forever!" Special Gift "I brought these when I was doing morning exercise, here, take some!" Gifting "Master...it's in my list..." - When disliking a gift. "Thank you,master." - When liking a gift. "You know me well sometime,master." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1|availableSkin = 1|awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1}} fr:Celeste Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Middle Category:Aladrinns Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened